KabuXKaka
by kabuxshika
Summary: Kakashi chases Kabuto after Kabuto tries to kill Sasuke with unexpected results. i'm not sure if this still qualifies as a kabuxkaka story but that's how it started out even though it seems more like a kakaxiru story
1. KabuXKaka 1

**KabuxKaka FanFic**

Kabuto glanced back as he was followed. He was leading Kakashi further away from the village. Suddenly, he turned throwing a kunai and setting off his trap. Kakashi tried to dodge but was quickly bound spread eagle between the trees.

Kakashi struggled looking wide-eyed at Kabuto. He'd been caught by a Genin. "What do you plan to do now?" he asked trying to sound normal. "As soon as you try to move me I'll get free."

Kabuto smirked "Who said I was going to move you? I fully intend to take advantage of your position." he said smirking as he started to strip.

Kakashi's eye went wide a blush tinting his cheeks. "What!?" He struggled more but was unable to take his eyes from Kabuto's body. "K-kabuto! Stop!"

Kabuto smirked and went over to him cupping his crotch in his hand. "Oh, getting off on this, are we?" he asked stroking him lightly.

Kakashi moaned, unable to help himself. "P-please, Kabuto." he groaned "Don't do this." he said eye closing in pleasure.

"Why not?" Kabuto asked smirking at him as he began to remove Kakashi's clothes. "You're **obviously** enjoying it." he said flicking the tip of Kakashi's hardened cock and making him cry out and pull at the binding's again. Kabuto smirked and licked the tip before sucking into his mouth.

Kakashi went still once again unable to help the sounds he made as Kabuto made his body react to him, licking and suckling his cock. "G-god, Kabuto!" he gasped.

Kabuto smirked looking up at him. "Hm?"

Kakashi moaned again. "I c-can't do this, Kabuto! I h-have a lover" he said having a bit of trouble remembering to resist the fuzzy headed lovely feelings flooding through him.

Kabuto released his cock and chuckled. "Is that right?" he asked stroking his chest. When Kakashi nodded he nuzzled him. "Who?" he asked seductively.

Kakashi shook his head struggling to clear it. "It's Iruka..." he said softly.

Kabuto nodded. "I thought so." he murmured stroking his cock again. "Don't worry. He'll understand"

Kakashi struggled. "No!" he groaned "Don't do this!" His eyes opened wide as Kabuto pressed a finger into him and he struggled more after a second was added, pained though he was.

Kabuto smirked but didn't tell him to relax or warn him that struggling would only make it hurt worse he just continued working the muscle fucking him hard with his fingers as he added a third and fourth into him.

Kakashi's eyes were barely opened as he hissed and squirmed, panting from this. "K-k-kabutooooooooo!" he cried as he came.

Kabuto smirked removing his fingers and licking a bit from his cock. "Mmm. delicious. I think i'll leave you here for your lover to find."

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and to Kabuto's face. "Please don't! He'll be devastated, Kabuto! Have a heart, please!"

Kabuto smirked and left with a simple. "No."


	2. KabuXKaka 2

**KabuXKaka 2**

Iruka's face fell as he saw Kakashi in such a position. He ran to him to get him down and noticed the cum. He clenched his eyes shut then set to freeing his lover. "Kakashi. Kakashi" He couldn't seem to wake the man. "Kakashi, please wake up." he cried. "Tell me who did this!"

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes opened focusing slowly on Iruka. "Iruka...I'm so sorry. I was distracted and Kabuto was able to catch me..."

Iruka swallowed and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. 'Distracted? Kakashi? Not a chance.' he thought. Kakashi was cheating on him. Why was it that he couldn't keep a steady boyfriend? Mizuki had dumped him. Ibiki left him to focus on his job. Asuma had turned out to be bi-sexual and had gotten Kurenai pregnant. He'd been shocked to find that out. And now Kakashi was cheating on him with Kabuto.

He got up running off to find Kabuto. He found Kabuto, who seemed to have Been waiting for him at the edge of the village. "Hello, Iruka darling."

Iruka frowned. "Why did you do that? Why seduce Kakashi? I thought I liked him!" he said furious in his anguish.

Kabuto's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Iruka thought Kakashi had cheated on him. "Why? To show you how fickle that perverted old man is. What would you have done finding this out **after** you got deeply involved with him? You belong with me, Iruka. Only me" he stroked Iruka's cheek smiling softly. "You've always been mine. Don't you know that?"

Iruka blinked at this. He hadn't thought of that. What would he have done? 'Probably gotten depressed. ' he decided and looked at Kabuto "How do I know you aren't lying to me? To hurt me"

Kabuto just looked at him, moving forward and drawing him into a hug. "Why would i want to hurt you, Iruka? We belong together. I was merely helping you to realize that. "

Iruka looked down, seeming chastised. "Really?" he asked softly. "You really love me, Kabuto?" he hugged him back trying to wrap his mind around all that had happened. "Yes." When he heard Kabuto whisper that one word his heart stopped and he was Kabuto's. He buried his face against Kabuto's chest and held him close. "Thank you"

Kabuto smiled stroking Iruka's back. "Come with me, then?" he asked making Iruka look up.

"Come with you? Where?"

"To Orochimaru, Iruka. I work for him. I want you with me."

Iruka's eyes widened again. "B-but Konaha is my home. How can I just leave everything I've ever known?"

"Love." Kabuto answered softly. "They do say home is where the heart is. Is your heart with me, Iruka?"

Iruka swallowed then nodded. "Yes..."

Kabuto smiled and led him away. "Good"


	3. KabuXKaka 3

**KabuxKaka 3**

Iruka screamed as he came. His life with Kabuto Had definitely turned out different than he'd expected, but he'd decided that this must be true love. He panted looking back at Kabuto as the boy pulled out of him. "Thank you." he gasped as he'd learned to do and turned to suck him off.

Kabuto smiled as Iruka sealed his lips around his cock petting his hair then grabbing a handful of it and guiding his head along his cock as Iruka sucked. "That's a good boy, Iruka darling" he murmured bucking into Iruka's mouth. He couldn't help but think of how he'd acquired his pet and how Kakashi must feel. When he was done with Iruka he'd pay a visit he decided.

Iruka swallowed obediently when Kabuto came into his mouth and smiled at his master. He lay down on the bed his head tilted to watch Kabuto.

Kabuto patted his head and smiled. "Good boy, Iruka." he said going to shower and dress. Within half an hour he was ready to leave. He'd dressed Iruka and attached a leash to his collar, leading him to Konoha. And to Kakashi.

Iruka asked why they were going to see Kakashi and was told simply. "i want to see him." After that Iruka followed along quietly.

Kakashi gasped when he saw them and sent his genin off on a nameless chore. He wasn't thinking about them. He ran to Iruka hugging him tightly before he was pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" Iruka spat glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him lost as to why Iruka would act this way. "Iruka. It's me, Kakashi. Don't you remember me?"

Iruka continued to glare. "Of course I do. You cheated on me." He moved closer to Kabuto. "Kabuto never cheats on me."

Kakashi's face fell as he realized exactly what was going on. "Iruka..." Tears fell wetting his mask.

Smirking Kabuto wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist. "Come on, let's go, Iruka. I can't stand crybabies."

Iruka looked to Kabuto and nodded, following after him. He looked back once and looked away quickly. Kakashi was watching them leave and he looked so sad and pitiful. Iruka took Kabuto's hand moving closer to him.

Kabuto smirked petting Iruka without looking back. "What's the matter, pet?" he asked though he pretty much knew.

Iruka kissed him softly. "Nothing, Kabuto." he murmured as they left Konoha.

Kabuto smiled. "That's good, Iruka. He can't hurt you anymore. You know that, right?" he asked softly as he stroked his hair.

Iruka nodded and hugged Kabuto. "Yes, I know" he answered


	4. KabuXKaka 4

**KabuxKaka 4**

Kabuto frowned as Iruka came to sit by him yet again. The man had become much too clingy for his taste. "Iruka. I'm trying to work."

Iruka looked up at him. "but..."

Kabuto looked down at him. "Go on. Entertain yourself, but do it somewhere else." he ordered him harshly.

Sadly, Iruka stared at him, then obeyed going to lie in bed. He sighed curling up. He missed Kakashi and his life in Konoha. He blinked as a thought came to him and got up. Why couldn't he go back? Konoha was his home. He left the house and hurried to Konoha stopping only when he was at Kakashi's. He paused and drew in a deep breath before knocking. The door opened and Iruka went in looking around. " Kakashi?" he called "Are you here?"

He waited for Kakashi to come home after having found out he wasn't there and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the distinct sound of two men lauging.

He met Kakashi at the door and saw his face register recognition, then shock, then anger. "Get out of my house." he hissed.

Iruka bit his lip. "Please Kakashi. I don't have anywhere else to go." he said pleadingly. "I can't stay with Kabuto any longer. He's cruel and hurts me"

Kakashi growled "You should have thought of that before you went to him, ne? Now get out!"

Iruka nodded and walked past him and Jiraiya. He ended up sleeping outside in the cold, tears freezing on his face. He really couldn't keep a steady boyfriend, could he?

Kakashi slept with Jiraiya drowning out any pity and old feelings with meaningless sex until he passed out.

Kabuto looked around. Where had that man gotten to? "Iruka!" he called him over and over again getting angrier all the while. Eventually he found Iruka's note and headed to Kakashi's.

He found Kakashi still in bed with Jiraiya and sneered 'Disgusting' he thought kicking Jiraiya out of the house in his birthday suit and stroking Kakashi's hair. "Kakashi.." he murmured licking his neck. "Kakashi wake up. "

Kakashi groaned and swatted at him. "No more Jiraiya. I'm tired" he mumbled, rolling onto his side so his back was to Kabuto and settling down to go back to sleep. 

Kabuto frowned and tossed Kakashi out of the bed, waking him instantly. "Itaiiiiiiiiii." Kakashi hissed looking up into Kabuto's face. He swallowed. That wasn't who he'd been expecting to see. The words he'd been about to say died on his lips as emotions he'd thought long buried flared to life. "Kabuto..."

Kabuto smirked and took hold of his chin kissing him while Kakashi was still too stunned to react. When he did realize what was going on he fell over backwards in his haste to get away and ended up on the bed on his stomach. he squirmed, trying to dislodge Kabuto from his seat on his back as Kabuto held his arms down by his sides wrapping his legs around him and pinning his arms where they were. 

Kakashi growled unable to do anything as Kabuto bound him. "What the hell do you want, Kabuto?!" he gritted out. 

Kabuto smiled some. "Iruka came back to you, didn't he?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer. "Where is he now?" he murmured in Kakashi's ear, nuzzling him.

Kakashi 'hmph'ed "You came for Iruka, hm? Well, I don't know where he is." he said frowning . "I told him to get lost. I don't want anything to do with either of you." 

Kabuto chuckled softly in his ear. "No, I came for you, Kakashi." he murmured. "Iruka's gotten so annoying since he begged me to claim him. It seems as though he's always begging now. He was in my way.."

Kakashi clenched his eyes shut. 'Iruka went to him willingly...begged him to claim him?!' he shook his head. 'I don't care. What Iruka does is Iruka's problem. Not mine. Not anymore'

Kabuto smirked watching Kakashi struggle with these lies. He stroked his cheek lightly and nuzzled him. He pulled him up wrapping him in a cloak and making him a leash out of rope that he slipped over Kakashi's head. He led Kakashi out of Konoha like a dog with Kakashi fighting it every step.


	5. KabuXKaka 5

**KabuxKaka 5**

Kakashi glared at Kabuto from where he knelt on the floor. "They will send someone for me. You know they will." he was pissed. This _**boy**_ had taken his lover from him, caused him all sorts of pain and now he'd kidnapped him as well. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JIRAIYA?!"

Kabuto chuckled some. All this and Kakashi was worried about Jiraiya? "What if I told you I raped then killed him?" he asked.

Kakashi's face paled. "You didn't...Did you?" he asked worried for his- his mind blanked. What was Jiraiya to him? A lover? Friend with benefits? Playmate? 

Kabuto smiled straddling his hips and licking his neck. "Maybe. I won't tell you unless you behave for me. Are you going to behave for me Kakashi?" he asked smiling. 

Kakashi looked down, hiding a blush as he shivered. "Will you take me to see him if I do? Behave, that is.." he closed his eyes. Why did he feel so stupid? Explaining himself and tripping over his tongue. It was like being a Genin again and meeting his Jounin instructor for the first time. He hated it. Hated feeling so weak in front of this Genin. This Genin _**spy!**_

The younger boy smirked. "Sure, why not." he murmured making him lay back as he undid his pants. "Tell me you want it." he murmured in his ear. 

Kakashi grimaced as he was lain back. He legs were still bent so it hurt to lie down. He looked up at Kabuto and groaned, "I..want it" he said softly as he tried to move his legs. 

"Louder." Kabuto said holding Kakashi where he was as he nipped his neck. "I want to be able to hear you say it, Kakashi-sensei" he said almost teasingly. 

The Jounin bit back a whimper and repeated himself, louder this time hoping Kabuto would allow him to move his legs. He did and Kakashi slowly straightened them. They still hurt and he looked away from Kabuto, his mind wandering, of it's own accord, back to when Iruka had told him that Kabuto hurt him. His lip trembled slightly and he bit it hoping Kabuto hadn't notied. 

He had of course, but other than a smirk didn't show it. He pulled Kakashi up, leading him to the bed and straddling him. he pulled off Kakashi's clothes and used his mouth to tease - first his nipples then his cock.

Kakashi squirmed and arched as that skillful mouth teased him. "Oh, Kami" he moaned as Kabuto inserted three fingers into him. His mind automatically went back to the time Kabuto had trapped him, making him come with those fingers alone.

Kabuto smiled and kissed him, enjoying the fight in the older man's body. He didn't even notice when Iruka came in. He stroked Kakashi's prostate making him moan again, louder this time.

Iruka gave a soft sob getting both men's attention. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry I left you!" he said getting louder as he lost control. "But why did you go after Kakashi! Why him!? I love him!"

Kakashi's gaze softened looking at Iruka and he went to speak but Kabuto dug a nail into his sensitive prostate and he screamed.

Kabuto whispered to him. "You won't say anything, understand?" he asked before turning back to Iruka. "Why should I CARE that you left? I was bored of you. Kakashi, however has graciously agreed to take your place."

Kakashi closed his eyes turning his head away as Iruka's breath became ragged. "W-what?" the Chounin asked. He was soon trapped in a Genjutsu, hearing Kakashi tell him how he loved Kabuto and that he'd turned Iruka away because he'd been upset that Iruka had stolen Kabuto from him.

"NO!!!" Iruka screamed, falling to his knees and making Kakashi's head snap back to look at him. "Iruka?" Iruka of course, didn't hear him. He could only hear the fake Kakashi, telling him lies about how he would meet with Kabuto when he went on missions and they'd have sex without Iruka ever catching on. Iruka was sobbing on the ground now. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" he threw a kunai at Kabuto, which the Genin easily caught. Iruka looked pissed now, his eyes rimmed with red as he advanced on Kabuto. "YOU BASTARD!!!" he screamed lunging at him.

Kabuto smirked and let his momentum take him past as he cut his arm with the kunai. "Now, now, Ruka." he said calmly straddling him. "Behave."

Iruka whimpered and became very submissive as Kabuto nuzzled him, divesting him of his weapons. "Now, what's wrong, honey? I told you before how Kakashi had been cheating on you." he said pretending to care as he comforted him.

Kakashi growled and struggled vainly in his bindings as he looked away. "It was all lies. You tricked him and used him to trick me." he said figuring it out. "Why?" 

Kabuto smirked a little petting Iruka's back as he pulled him into his lap. "Iruka didn't trust you. He came up with the explanation on his own. He even asked me why I had seduced you. I decided to use his distrust to my advantage."


	6. Chapter 6

**KabuXKaka 6**

It all made sense now. Kakashi watched Kabuto manipulate Iruka into a cowering dog, nothing like the loving, laughing man he'd fallen in love with. He'd known a little bit about Iruka's past love life. How could he not have realized the insecurities those relationships had left him with? How could he have let Iruka fall to a boy like Kabuto?Ever so slowly Kakashi worked his arms free of the bindings, covering any noise with curses for Kabuto as he collected a kunai from the floor where Kabuto had tossed it after taking it from Iruka. He saw Iruka's eyes widen as the other noticed him and he put a finger to his lips, too late. Kabuto turned as Kakashi brought the kunai down and was able to deflect it a little, just enough that it plunged into his shoulder instead of his neck. He cried out and held his shoulder glaring up at Kakashi. "I underestimated you." He purred, hatefully.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you underestimated my love for Iruka." He said jerking the kunai from his shoulder as Iruka's eyes watered. "You still love me, Kakashi?" He asked voice wavering as he looked up at smiled and nodded as he brought the kunai down again, cursing softly when it hit wood instead of flesh. "I'm so sorry I didn't understand Iruka." He murmured falling to his knees next to his lover and taking him in his arms "I will never give up so easily again." He promised, holding Iruka to him and kissing his cheek.

Iruka started to cry as he clung to him nodding. "I believe you, I do I won't ever believe anyone else over you again, just never leave me, Kakashi. Never leave me alone ok?" Kakashi held him murmuring agreement into his hair until the Konoha ninja stormed the place then he yelped and jerked the covers from the bed covering himself and Iruka. "Yes, we're fine." Kakashi answered when a chounin asked. "We'll be fine and the faster we get to Konoha and our own place the better." He muttered clutching Iruka to him and walking with his emotionally unstable lover all the way back home where Jiraiya was waiting, now fully dressed. It would seem it had been him that had explained about last night. Kakashi thanked him softly and passed by him into the house, it was hard to look at him when he knew how much pain finding them together had caused Iruka. He held the Chounin even closer and entered his home taking him to the bed and collapsing into it, kissing Iruka pressed into the kiss and lay on his muscular chest arms around Kakashi's neck as he closed his eyes. It had been an exhausting time and they both needed the rest.

**The End?**

Maybe, maybe not depends if something comes to and Review with any ideas you'd like to see introduced into the story. I didn't like the direction it was taking it was getting really dark and it just wasn't fun to write so I changed it's direction now it's a hopeful story ^^ hope ya liked it


End file.
